3G Gara Gara Goceng
by Kanzaki asamu
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah perjalanan demi kelangsungan hidup seorang Uchiha Itachi untuk lima hari ke depan yang penuh dengan ujuan dan cobaan, mendapat sedikit keberuntungan dan banyak kesialan, bagaimana akhir perjalanan ini? Apakah Itachi akan bahagia? Atau sengsara? RnR Please? Author baru dengan tingkat keabalan yang sangat tinggi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T untuk bahasa kasar dan adegan yang tidak disarankan untuk dibaca anak anak.**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Warning: , AU, OOC tingkat dewa, Typo(s) sangat mungkin bertebaran, EYD ancur, abal, plot gak jelas, cerita ngawur. Judul dan summary ga nyambung, Non Yaoi!**

a/n: Sebelumnya salam kenal untuk para senpai di FNI, saya newbie baru yang masih belajar, jadi harap maklum kalau fict ini memiliki tingkat keabalan yang sangat tinggi. Maaf kalau ide dan jalan cerita ada yang sama dengan fict senpai sekalian, tapi ini murni ide saya. RnR maybe? Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diperlukan, sekalipun dalam bentuk flame. Akhir kata: Happy reading minna.

**(3G) Gara-Gara Goceng**

Tanggal tua, tanggal yang dikenal sadis bagi semua orang, terutama bagi mahasiswa pas pas an macam jagoan kita Uchiha Itachi. Punya tampang orang kaya nya pun gak akan membantu banyak disaat tanggal tanggal mencekik seperti ini. Uang bulanan tinggal lima ribu, sedangkan kalender masih menunjukkan angka 23 Maret, salahkan Deidara yang ngajakin jalan disaat dompet udah kering kerontang, ahh... Andaikan KTP bisa digadai.

Itachi kini berdiri di depan sebuah kos kos an kecil pinggir jalan, berharap si penyewa kontrakan yang notabene adalah ketua geng nya punya solusi buat ngejalanin hidup 5 hari ke depan. Namun harapannya dihempaskan dengan adanya poster merah besar di pintu depan kontrakan yang bertuliskan 'Pein Awesome sedang tidak ada di kost an, silakan datang lagi lain kali.' Rambut hitamnya yang sekelam malam melambai tertiup angin, dan iris onyx nya menatap poster tersebut penuh minat.

'Norak,' batin Itachi.

'Mestinya dia pake warna pink, kan lebih unyu.' Lanjutnya lagi.

Salah gaul. . .

Akhirnya setelah semedi selama lima menit Itachi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kost an nista sang leader, tujuannya hanya satu. Kost an sohibnya yang tiga tahun belakangan mewarnai hidupnya, yang tidak lain adalah seorang pria dengan tinggi hampir melebihi batas normal orang asia pada umumnya. Hoshigaki Kisame si manusia ikan. Kenapa manusia ikan? Bukan, bukan karena Kisame masih ada hubungan darah sama Deni Manusia Ikan yang tiap hari kerjanya cuma ngambang di pantai ancol, tapi karena kemanapun seorang Kisame melangkah, disitu pula bau ikan asin akan merebak. Entah doi males mandi atau mandinya pake rendeman ikan asin, hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Ditambah lagi tanda lahir menyerupai insang ikan di kedua pipiya membuat julukan manusia ikan sangat tepat untuknya.

Setelah 15 menit jalan kaki, 2 menit gelinding, 5 menit ngesot. Disinilah itachi, berdiri dengan gaya patung pancoran salah urat menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan.

"Kis, gue mau . ."

"Gak punya, gue juga lagi bokek." Kisame memotong kalimat Itachi, padahal si empunya mulut belum sempat mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya kesini.

"Minjem WC"

Hening...

Peraturan Uchiha pasal tiga ayat satu, selamatkan ego mu bagaimanapun caranya.

"Kost an lu kan ada Wc nya Chi." Ujar Kisame sambil ngupil pake kelingking, Itachi cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

"Wc nya rusak."

"Yaudah, masuk aja sorry berantakan." Itachi cuma bisa diem sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi Kisame. Itachi cengok, Hidungnya tiba tiba disergap bebauan yang sangat semerbak laksana bunga bangkai yang siap panen. Penyebabnya cuma satu, kondisi Wc Kisame yang sangat tidak ber ke-pri Wc an. Buat lebih jelasnya mari kita lihat sama sama.

Di dalam Wc berukuran satu kali satu meter yang dihiasi dengan cat abu abu luntur ini kelihatan normal, yaah standart Wc kos an lah, ada jamban, gayung, keran, dan bak mandi kecil. Tapi anehnya di bak mandi yang cuma secuil itu banyak kaus kaki ngambang, udah dekil bolong pula. Baunya? Jangan tanya, idung itachi yang katanya _super sensitive_hingga hampir menyamai idung Pakkun itu aja sampe hampir lepas gara gara gak kuat sama baunya yang mirip ikan asin kadaluarsa itu.

"Kis, cucian kaus kaki lu kelarin dulu tuh," Ujar Itachi yang langsung keluar dari wc laknat milik Kisame.

"Oh, itu cuman rendeman doang, gue males nyuci. Tau udah berapa bulan itu kaus kaki gue rendem." Jawab Kisame tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun, walau setitik.

'Setitik, tak akan kusentuh lagi dan tak akan kuminum lagi walau setetes,'

Woi, ini bukan lagi nyanyi lagu bang Oma!

Itachi diem, hatinya galau. Segalau cowok di iklan sebuah provider yang harus nyari sejuta bunga bangkai buat luluhin hati babenya sang wanita pujaan yang bernama Bangkai. Dalam hatinya dia pengen nanya sesuatu sama sang manusia ikan, tapi takut do'i tersinggung. Dan dengan pertimbangan yang masak, bahkan hampir kematengan. Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ada di benak Itachi pun keluar juga.

"Lu mandi pake aer itu Kis?" Kisame Cuma ngangguk ngangguk kaya boneka anjing di dashboard mobil. Akhirnya, teka teki kenapa Kisame bisa bau ikan asin pun terpecahkan, dan andaikan berita ini tersebar luas. Maka julukan Kisame si Manusia Ikan pun akan berganti menjadi Kisame si Manusia Kaus Kaki, Itachi yakin itu.

"Chi, lo laper ga?" Tanya Kisame yang memecah keheningan yang sejenak tercipta diantara mereka.

"Laper, lo mau ngajak gue makan Kis?" Kisame lagi lagi cuma ngangguk, Itachi udah seneng, se-enggaknya makan siang hari ini gratis. 'Walaupun Kisame terkutuk dengan segala bau kaus kaki nya, ternyata doi anak yang baik dan perhatian, ga salah deh temenan sama Kisame sang Manusia Ikan' batin Itachi.

"Tapi lo yang bayar Chi." Seketika punah lah harapan si Uchiha sulung, abaikan pujian untuk Kisame barusan, Kisame hanyalah manusia ikan yang baunya semerbak kemana –mana. Terkutuk kau Kisame!

"Watdepak? Duit gue tinggal goceng-goceng nya Kis, mana bisa buat bayarin lo makan, buat makan sendiri aja gue susah!" Itachi misuh misuh sekalian curhat depan kisame, yang dicurhatin lagi lagi Cuma bisa ngangguk ngangguk kaya ayam mabuk.

"Bercanda Chi, gue tau tampang lu doang yang kaya orang beduit tapi kantong lu ga pernah ada isinya." Sekarang Itachi yang diem, di kepalanya ada rencana buat bikin Kisame bakar sambal balado kalau suatu saat dia udah ga kuat nahan laper.

"Yaudah, makan dulu yok, kebetulan gue baru dapet paketan rendang dari nyokap." Selain bau ikan dan suka ngejek, ternyata anak ini ada sisi baiknya juga, Itachi membatin. Dalam hati ia berjanji, jika suatu saat Itachi jadi orang sukses dia bakal ngasih kerjaan ke Kisame sebagai tukang sapu, itulah janji seorang Uchiha Itachi!

_*Awas ada Bajaj!*_

Selesai makan, perut kenyang tapi pikiran masih galau. Kembali ke permasalah utama seorang Itachi: dengan apa dia hidup selama lima hari ke depan?

"Kis, lo beneran ga punya duit?" Itachi memberanikan diri bertanya pada kisame yang lagi kumur kumur pake air dari bak yang tadi kita lihat.

"Beneran, ini rendang aja paling gue hemat hemat ampe seminggu ke depan, lo kenapa gak coba telepon bokap lo dulu, kirim lima puluh ribu kan lumayan ampe akhir bulan." Jawab kisame dengan mulut bau ikan khas milikknya.

Sekarang giliran Itachi yang angguk-angguk membenarkan ucapan Kisame sekaligus merasa kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh sampai solusi semudah itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya sedari tadi. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi Itachi langsung menhambil ponsel kebanggaannya. Ponsel maha dahsyat yang konon katanya lebih kuat dibanding batu karang, ponsel tiada tanding yang mampu membuat palu milik Thor sekalipun terlihat bagai mainan bayi bila disandingkan dengan ponsel milik Uchiha Itachi ini. Dan ketika ponsel itu keluar dari kantung celana miliknya, langit yang tadinya cerah tiba tiba berubah mendung, guntur menggelegar membelah langit gelap ditambah hujan deras yang turun disertai angin badai. Sungguh dahsyat sekali kekuatan ponsel Itachi ini, inilah ponsel legendaris yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi, No*kia 3310 dengan layar _monochorome_ dan _ringtone monophonic _yang konon mampu membuat dunia atas berguncang dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"Hp lo jadul banget Chi," Skak! Celetukan kisame dengan sangat sempurnanya menghancurkan image ponsel terdahsyat sepanjang abad yang sudah susah susah saya buat.

"Jamban lo kis!" Itachi cuman bisa manyun, gimanapun juga yang dibilang oleh Kisame itu sebuah fakta yang tak ter elakkan lagi.

Dengan jempol seksi miliknya itachi segera men _dial _nomer yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala, bukan, bukan karena dia nyatet itu nomer di jidad nya. Dia memang hapal nomor itu, dah itu aja, paham? Okeh kita lanjut, lagi lagi harapannya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari mati kelaparan dihempaskan oleh suara serak serak basah nan menggoda milik operator.

Itachi membatu di tempat, ponsel kebanggaannya langsung terhempas ke arah kasur milik Kisame, maklum HP satu satunya. Wajah yang biasa stoic itu kini memucat, matanya menunjukkan kepedihan yang amat dalam, tubuhnya bergetar hebat seakan tak mampu menahan beban yang ditanggungnya. Kisame yang melihat sahabatnya menderita sedemikian parah hanya mampu bertanya.

"Lo kenapa Chi?"

Raut wajah Itachi langsung berubah sendu, dan perlahan air mata meluncur dari kedua bola matanya. Dan kata kata itupun terlontar dari mulut itachi.

"Gue... ga punya pulsa"

Kisame cengo di tempat, menatap sang Uchiha sulung yang kini sedang meratapi nasipnya sambil jongkok di sudut kamar. Walaupun sekilas tak ada yang berubah dari mimik muka Itachi, tapi Kisame tahu bahwa temannya yang satu ini sedang benar benar galau. Terbukti dari air mata dan aliran sungai yang sedari tadi terbentuk di bawah hidungnya , pernah liat orang nangis dengan muka stoic? Nah seperti itulah kira kira wajah Itachi saat ini.

_*Awas ada Bajaj!*_

"Udah Chi jangan sedih, lo masih bisa numpang makan dimari lagi kok." Ucap Kisame yang mencoba menenangkan kegalauan hati Itachi.

"Lagian lo juga si pake maen ama Deidara, udah tau tarif doi mahal." Twitch, urat nadi di pelipis Itachi mendadak menegang. Matanya yang berubah menjadi semerah darah menatap Kisame penuh dendam.

"Lu kata gue apaan hah! Gini gini gue masih normal jamban!" sepertinya Kisame berhasil membangkitkan mood Itachi buat misuh misuh lagi, gak sedih lagi, yang penting semuaa Happy!

Eits, itu scriptnya si Desta buat di OVJ,

"Maksud gue kan kalo jalan ama Dei pasti ngeluarin biaya banyak, udah tau doi kalo jalan ke tempat yang rada mahal, gak cocok buat kantong kita yang notabene mahasiswa perantauan." Sahut Kisame bijak, dalam hati Itachi membenarkan ucapan temannya yang satu ini.

"Ditambah lagi kan lo kere berat Chi, masih aja maksain diri buat ngikut." Lajut Kisame lagi, entah nasihat entah hinaan yang kali ini terlontar dari mulut ikan asin miliknya tersebut.

"Gembel lu Chi," Sekarang Kisame mulai memprovokasi Itachi.

"Chi, lu denger gue gak?"

"Oi, bang keriput tapi bolot."

Itachi hanya diam dan berlalu menuju Wc laknat milik Kisame, sejurus kemudian iapun keluar dengan membawa sesuatu yang sulit didefinisikan dengan kata kata.

"Apaan Kis?" Tanya Itachi dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Errr,,, ga jadi Chi, ehehe." Kisame yang melihat kemarahan sang Uchiha Sulung hanya mampu cengengesan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Tadi lo ngatain gue apaan Kis?" Lagi lagi Itachi bertanya dengan penuh Intimidasi, andaikan ini dunia ninja, kalian pasti melihat sebuah bayangan hitam membungkus tubuh Itachi.

"Kagaak, gue kagak ngatain lu, lu salah denger kali Chi," Kisame masih mencoba berkelit dari kemarahan sang Uchiha, sudah jadi rahasia umum betapa menyeramkannya kemarahan sang Uchiha sulung. Bahkan menurut rumor yang tersebar di kampus, seorang Uchiha Itachi yang sedang marah kekuatannya sama dengan seekor kerbau yang mengamuk. Oleh karena itu terkadang tenaga Itachi dimanfaatkan untuk membajak sawah belakang kampus, tanpa bayaran tentunya. Hitung hitung pelampiasan emosi, begitu kata Itachi saat ditanya mengapa dia mau melakukan hal tersebut.

"Banyak alesan lo cepot, makan nih! Aah mate la su!" Tiba tiba sebuah kaus kaki berwarna hitam membungkus mulut Kisame yang sedang menatap Itachi dengan horor. Tangan Itachi tak tinggal diam, ia mendorong kaus kaki tersebut ke dalam mulut seorang Hoshigaki Kisame hingga mulut itu tersumpal dengan sempurna.

"Makan tuh kaus kaki!" Ucap Itachi penuh kemenangan, seakan akan dirinya baru saja mengalahkan seorang Chris John dengan sekali pukul. Namun rupanya kali ini seorang Itachi salah besar, tak lama kemudian Kisame bangkit dengan wajah marah dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'sialan, emang lo doang yang bisa' dan 'awas lo ntar gue bales lo chi'.

Kedua orang itu masih bergeming di tempat masing masing, sekarang mereka terlihat seperti rival yang siap untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Semilir angin yang berasal dari kipas tua mengibarkan rambut mereka masing masing, kost an kecil itu akan menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan hebat dari dua orang sahabat, di tengah tengah mereka bak kecil berdiameter delapan puluh centimeter yang entah kapan berada disana dengan setia menunggu aksi mereka. Kisame lebih dulu mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang, dengan bermodalkan kaus kaki yang berada di mulutnya.

"Suiton, bakushui shoha!" Kaus kaki yang tadinya berada di mulut kisame meluncur cepat menuju arah Itachi, dengan cepat Itachi melompat ke samping untuk menghindari kaus kaki yang sudah terselubungi oleh air liur kisame tersebut.

Mata Itachi terbelalak, serangan yang barusan Kisame lancarkan barusan memang hanya mengenai tembok di belakangnya tapi ledakan bau kaus kaki tersebut membuat keringat dingin Itachi mengalir deras, andaikan saja tadi ia gagal menghindar sudah dapat dipastikan dirinya akan mati tercekik bau nista tersebut.

"Susan o'on!" Teriak Itachi penuh kemarahan, dan tiba tiba tubuh Itachi sudah terbungkus oleh boneka ondel-ondel berwarna hitam yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Sekarang lo ga bisa berkutik lagi Kis, mending lo nyerah untuk mengakui ke awesome an gue dan tarik semua kata kata lo tadi." Perintah Itachi sambil memperlihatkan _evil smirk_ terbaiknya, yang tentu saja tidak terlihat oleh Kisame, orang Itachi nya aja ada di dalem ondel ondel.

Kisame yang sudah tersulut amarahnya pun hanya mampu tertawa,

"Jangan mimpi Chi, keriput lo entar tambah bany..." belum sempat Kisame menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tangan ondel ondel milik Itachi yang terbalut kaus kaki bau tersebut menyerang kisame dengan brutal. Beruntung Kisame sempat menghindar, jadi bau yang diterimanya tidak begitu parah. Setelah berhasil menghindar dari serangan mematikan dari ondel-ondel milik Itachi, Kisame pun kembali mengambil kuda-kuda menyerang. Kuda-kuda yang sangat dikenal oleh Itachi, karena dengan kuda kuda itulah dulu Kisame mengusir mbak Orochi –bencong yang suka ngamen di depan kost-an Kisame-.

"Goshoukan gue!" Teriak Kisame sambil meluncurkan lima ekor(?) benda random dari tangannya, bila diperhatikan benda random tersebut terdiri dari sebuah setrika atau yang dikenal juga sebagai gosokan, dan 4 buah kaus kaki buluk yang tadi berada di dalam bak milik Kisame.

Setrika yang dilempar kisame menghantam tubuh ondel-ondel milik Itachi dengan keras, guncangan yang ditimbulkannya mampu membuat ondel ondel itu oleng. Disusul dengan kaus kaki yang berbentuk gulungan seperti bola lagi lagi menghantam tubuh ondel-ondel itu dengan sangat kuat, ditambah lagi ledakan bau yang mampu menggoyahkan iman(?) Itachi yang berada di dalam ondel-ondel tersebut. Runtuhlah sudah jurus pertahanan kebanggaan klan Uchiha, yang menurut kabar burung adalah pertahanan terkuat klan tersebut.

Itachi yang sudah tak mampu lagi menahan beban tubuh ondel-ondel tersebut hanya mampu pasrah ketika tubuh beserta ondel-ondelnya oleng ke belakang. Dengan sisa sisa tenaga miliknya dan bermodalkan dinding di belakangnya sebagai pijakan Itachi mencoba mengempaskan tubuhnya ke depan, setidaknya inilah yang bisa Itachi lakukan untuk tetap melawan dan tidak kehilangan martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Sekilas tubuh susan o'on a.k.a ondel-ondel milik Itachi tersebut terlihat melayang beberapa puluh centimeter dan melaju tepat menuju ke arah Kisame. Karena tidak siap akan serangan dadakan seperti ini, dirinya pun tak mampu menghindari serangan final milik seorang Uchiha Itachi.

_*Awas Ada Bajaj!*_

'Brakkk!' Suara tabrakan yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah kamar Kisame, Hidan yang sedang khusyu' menyembah Jashin sambil kayang pun terkaget kaget mendengarnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Hidan segera menuju kamar Kisame yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari kamarnya tersebut.

"Woi berisik Jamban! Lagi ngapain si lo Kis?" Tanya hidan yang sekarang berada di depan pintu kamar Kisame, dan tanpa ijin membuka pintu sang pemilik kamar.

"Bangkek! Busuk bangat ini kamar!" Teriak Hidan setelah memasuki kamar Kisame, namun teriakan itu berganti menjadi tatapan kaget. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang yang ada di hadapan Hidan adalah seonggok kamar berantakan penuh kaus kaki basah dan sesosok manusia yang sedang tertindih ondel-ondel.

"Anjrit, dasar manusia ikan! Ondel-ondel masih lu embat juga! Istigpar lu kis, Ya Jashin, dosa lu!" Ceramah ustadz Hidan, dengan ajaran yang sesat tentunya.

Itachi yang masih berada di dalam ondel-ondel pun langsung keluar dari sosok yang selama ini melindunginya dari serangan serangan Kisame. Sedangkan Kisame sendiri hanya bisa terduduk lesu, pandangannya mengarah pada satu titik. Yaitu sepiring rendang yang kini telah bercampur dengan kaus kaki buluk miliknya.

"Rendang gue..." Ratap Kisame,

"Alamakjang, makanan gratis gue!" teriak Itachi histeris setelah mengetahui bagaimana rupa jaminan hidupnya lima hari ke depan saat ini.

Dan Hidan? Dia lagi nari tor-tor untuk merayakan kesengsaraan kedua temannya ini, sungguh teman yang kejam. Dapatkah Itachi dan Kisame bertahan hidup hanya dengan selembar uang lima ribu untuk lima hari ke depan? Kita Tanya Galileo. *plakk*


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: aaaaaaaaah maafkan kelancangan saya berani manmpilkan muka di ffn lagi, masih dengan membawa fic gak jelas lagi T^T author baru maklum, setelah hiatus panjang karena kesibukan yang melelahkan sampai saya hampir melupakan fic ini, maaf yang review kemarin (?) atau beberapa bulan lalu tidak sempat dibalas, bukan mengabaikan cerita sih, hanya saja saya pikir dengan status complete itu sudah cukup menjelaskan *digampar* oke buat yang minta update *ke pd-an* ini update-annya, maaf hancur, maklum baru buat tadi siang. *ga ada yang nanya* #pundung**  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T untuk bahasa kasar dan adegan yang tidak disarankan untuk dibaca maupun ditiru oleh anak anak.**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Warning: , AU, OOC tingkat dewa, Typo(s) sangat mungkin bertebaran, EYD ancur, abal, plot gak jelas, cerita ngawur. Judul dan summary ga nyambung, Non Yaoi!**

30 menit berlalu dalam keheningan dalam ruangan itu, tak ada seorangpun yang berani memulai pembicaraan, baik Itachi maupun Kisame keduanya sama-sama tenggelam dalam diam. Sedangkan Hidan? Oh lupakan penyembah Jashin itu, mungkin sekarang ia sedang melakukan ritual pengorbanan kecoa untuk Jashin tercintanya, sungguh romantis sekali.

"Jadi sekarang gimana kis?" Tanya Itachi memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan, sambil menatap Kisame dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, apakah itu rasa iba? Kasihan? Ataukah itu cinta? Oke abaikan kemungkinan terakhir itu.

". . . ." Tak ada jawaban dari Kisame, dirinya masih tertunduk membisu. Dan sesuatu mulai mengalir di wajahnya, menetes perlahan hingga menyentuh dagu sang manusia ikan.

"Kis, lo gak kenapa-napa kan?" Tanya Itachi lagi, sampai tahap ini dirinya mulai mengkhawatirkan teman seperjuangannya tersebut. '_Jangan-jangan Kisame mulai gila'_ batin Itachi

". . . ." Kisame masih membisu, aliran air yang sedari tadi mengalir di wajahnya itu turun kian deras sampai kini mulai menetes ke bajunya. Itachi yang melihat hal ini pun jadi serba salah, dari raut wajahnya muncul ekspressi aneh, terkejut mungkin, atau jijik?

"Kis, lo ngiler"

Yah, terjawab sudah. 'Sesuatu' yang mengalir di wajah Kisame itu bukanlah air mata seperti yang kalian kira, tetapi air liur saudara-saudara! Sungguh unik sekali bukan?

Kanzaki Asamu present:

**(3G) Gara-Gara Goceng**

"Jadi sekarang gimana?" Tanya Itachi lagi, masih mengulang pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan 4 jam yang lalu, pandangannya tak lagi tertuju pada Kisame, tapi pada sebuah piring yang sekarang berisi makanan tak layak pangan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, yang berarti ini sudah jauh melewati jam makan malam.

"Ya mau gimana lagi, terpaksa ini rendang gue buang, emang lo mau makan pake rendang rasa kaus kaki?" Jawab Kisame, jujur saja dirinya merasa terpukul atas kejadian ini, rendang yang merupakan persediaan untuk 5 hari ke depan kini sudah berubah menjadi rendang kuah kaus kaki. Tadinya ia ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Itachi, tapi mengingat kejadian ini adalah kesalahan mereka berdua, ditambah keadaan finansial Itachi yang 0bisa dibilang lebih kere dari dirinya sekarang, akhirnya niat itu ia urungkan.

"Jadi, kita ga makan 5 hari dong?" Tanya Itachi pada (mantan) calon penyelamatnya dari bahaya kelaparan itu.

"Untuk malam ini masih, gue masih punya stok beras sampe akhir bulan, buat lauk, yah tu goceng bisa buat beli gorengan di warkop lah."

Itachi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, '_ide Kisame cukup bagus_' Batinnya, setidaknya malam ini ia tidak kelaparan.

"Lo ngapa diem disitu? Udah sono jalan ke warkop, nih, emang lo ga mau makan?" Kisame misuh-misuh melihat temannya yang hanya diam sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Kok gue yang jalan? Kan duitnya duit gue" Protes Itachi, ia tidak terima dirinya disuruh-suruh seenaknya oleh Kisame, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk itu lagipula, ingat Peraturan Uchiha pasal 3 ayat 2? Masing-masing Uchiha adalah orang yang merdeka, mereka adalah tuan dari dirinya sendiri, Uchiha tidak boleh diperbudak oleh siapapun apapun keadannya!

Itachi tersenyum simpul mengingat hal tersebut, walau memang tak ada yang patut dibanggakan dari menghapal peraturan keluargamu sendiri, tapi, hey! Siapa yang mampu menghapal kitab peraturan Uchiha yang tebalnya bisa mencapai 25 senti dengan 70 bab dan 3612 pasal yang dikarang oleh kakek kakek tua narsis yang merasa dirinya adalah manusia tertampan yang pernah ada? Dan Itachi berhasil menghapal kitab itu pada usia 7 tahun. Oh, sekarang Itachi menganggap dirinya jenius dan mulai berpikir bahwa hukum mungkin bukan jurusan yang sulit.

"Lo lupa? Berasnya kan punya gue, jadi lo jalan beli gorengan biar nanti gue disini masak nasi dulu." Kilah kisame, yah jujur saja dia memang lebih memilih menanak nasi dibanding harus keluar di malam yang sesunyi ini, aku sen- *plakk*

Maaf, salah naskah.

_*Awas ada Bajaj!*_

Itachi menarik napas dalam dalam, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah sebuah bentuk kerja sama, bukan perbudakan. Disusurinya jalan menuju warkop mas Narto dengan tidak bersemangat, lagipula siapa yang akan bersemangat bila berjalan di malam yang dingin ditambah keadaan jalanan gelap yang tidak diterangi cahaya lampu sedikitpun? Kecuali kau berjalan dengan orang yang kau sukai, atau kau sedang mengejar orang yang kau sukai di jalan ini.

Hmm, mengejar ya?

Tiba tiba dirinya baru menyadari bahwa ada suara langkah kaki yang berderap cepat di belakangnya.

Sedikit berjaga jaga dengan kedatangan pemilik suara langkah kaki tersebut, dengan sigap itachi menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada agak jauh darinya.

"Iiiiiiiiitttttttttaaaaaachii i" suara serak serak basah khas om om berteriak memanggil namanya.

Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari wajah Itachi, tubuhnya merinding hebat, tanpa berpikir lagi, Itachi segera mengambil langkah seribu, lari, lari dari kejaran makhluk yang sulit di definisikan dengan kata kata, sesosok mimpi buruk yang selalu meneror hari harinya semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kota ini.

Dan sosok itu adalah. . .

Orochimaru, waria yang memang biasa mangkal di jalanan gelap ini, salah Itachi memang, karena dirinya memilih jalur ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada ia harus memutar jauh hanya untuk membeli sebongkah(?) gorengan untuk memenuhi isi perutnya. Terkadang takdir memang kejam,

"Itaachii, yuhuu dimana kau? Mau main petak umpet dengan ochi-chan yah?"

Orochimaru –yang memanggil dirinya sendiri ochi-chan– kini sedang mencari cari Itachi yang sedang bersembunyi di kandang sapi, kenapa harus kandang sapi? _Well_, tanyakan saja itu pada Itachi, karena saya sendiri tidak tahu, oh atau salahkan ide yang melintas begitu saja di kepala saya.

Mari kita ulang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu,

_'siaaal, kenapa gue harus ketemu makhluk itu sekarang' _itachi merutuki nasibnya sendiri, napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal.

Sedangkan orochimaru? Jangan tanya, raut bahagia yang terpampang jelas di wajah tirusnya itu sudah menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya. Bibir tipis yang dihiasi seringai lebar yang membelah wajahnya secara horizontal, ditambah rambut panjang kebanggaannya yang berkibar dengan sangat tidak elitnya itu , jangankan Itachi, kau pun pasti lari melihat dirinya saat ini. Bayangkan saja om om kurus kering yang memakai dress ¾ tanpa lengan berwarna merah jambu, dengan bulu mata tinggi menjulang bagaikan kipas, ditambah riasan tebal yang mungkin mampu mengalahkan riasan pemain kabuki, oh jangan lupakan sepatu hak tinggi yang sedang dijinjingnya sekarang.

Jangankan niat untuk berhenti mengejar, lelahpun kelihatannya tidak ia rasakan sama sekali, dengan semangat 45 orochimaru mengejar Itachi yang sudah berbelok ke arah gang sempit. Orochimaru menambah kecepatan larinya, ia tahu gang yang dimasuki Itachi barusan adalah gang buntu yang berakhir dengan kandang sapi di ujungnya, jadi kini Itachi harusnya tak bisa melarikan diri lagi tanpa melewatinya.

'K_ena kau sekarang Itachi! fufufufu_' batin Orochi, namun tiba tiba matanya terbelalak, Itachi tidak ada! Walau ia telah menyusuri dari mulut gang sampai ke kandang sapi ini namun sosok Itachi tetap tak mampu ia temukan.

"Itaachii, yuhuu dimana kau? Mau main petak umpet dengan ochi-chan yah?"

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada ya? Yasudahlah" Orochimaru berujar pada dirinya sendiri, memasang sepatu hak tingginya, lalu melenggok pergi.

Itachi yang melihat hal ini pun mengembuskan napas lega, sepertinya keputusannya untuk bersembunyi di belakang sapi sapi ini memang tepat, walau harus menahan bau yang amat sangat, tapi hal ini lebih baik daripada harus menghadapi om om waria itu.

Saat berjalan keluar kandang, tak sengaja kaki Itachi terantuk kayu hingga menyebabkan dirinya hampir terjatuh ke dalam bak besar yang sengaja di letakkan di belakang sapi sapi tersebut, beruntung berkat reflek serta kontrol tubuh yang bagus, dirinya masih bisa menahan jatuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Posisinya sekarang lebih mirip posisi push up, dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuhnya dan kaki lurus ke belakang, hanya saja tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam bak besar tersebut. Sensasi dan bebauan aneh merangsang otak itachi, tangan kanannya terasa hangat, bau yang teramat busuk pun merasuki indra penciuman itachi, dan dengan kaku, leher Itachi menoleh pada bak dimana tangannya sedang asik berendam ria itu.

"Ini tampak seperti. . ." Itachi mencoba berpikir sejenak

"Kotoran sapi!" 100 untuk Itachi.

"ini kotoran sapi!"

_*Awas ada Bajaj!*_

'_Akhirnya aku sampai' _Batin Itachi.

Setelah mencuci tangannya dengan keran yang berada di sekitar area kandang sapi –walau tak mampu menghilangkan baunya– dihadapannya kini terpampang jelas spanduk berwarna orange berukuran 2x3 meter dengan font hitam yang bertuliskan "WARKOP MAS NARTO, SEDIA: Mie Goreng, Mie Rebus, Mie Goreng yang direbus" dan menu menu lainnya yang tidak terlalu penting untuk saya jelaskan.

Dengan langkah semangat Itachi memasuki warkop berukuran sedang tersebut.

"Mas, gorengannya goceng, campur yak!" Ucap Itachi lantang, ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan para pengunjung lain yang merasa terganggu atas kehadirannya, atau bisa dibilang atas aroma tidak sedap yang dikeluarkannya.

"Nih Chi!" Kata mas Narto menegur Itachi seraya memberikan bungkusan hitam yang berisi gorengan.

"Oke mas!"

Itachi meraba kantung celananya, mukanya sedikit pucat, diraba kantong bajunya, wajahnya menjadi lebih pucat, iapun mencoba meraba kantong jaketnya, kali ini wajahnya sudah seperti mayat.

"Gak bawa duit chi?" Tegur mas Narto, melihat gelagat Itachi yang mencurigakan, sedangkan Itachi hanya mampu tersenyum lebar, berharap mas mas di depannya ini terpukau, lalu jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan mengajaknya kawin lari. Abaikan khayalan gak jelas itu!

"Yaudah bawa aja dulu, bulan depan baru bayar"

Kata-kata itu, ya kata-kata itu laksana keluar dari bibir seorang dewa, dewa penyelamat yang selalu singgah di mimpi Itachi setiap malam, khususnya setiap malam menjelang akhir bulan, kini ada seseorang yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu tepat di hadapannya, perasaan Itachi sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi, aura bahagia terpancar jelas, tangisnya pun pecah, iapun melebarkan kedua tangannya siap untuk memeluk mas Narto.

"Chi, gue cuma ngasih lo utangan, bukan mao ngelamar lo"

Itachi manyun, setelah berterima kasih, iapun bergegas menuju kos-an sahabatnya, Kisame sang manusia ikan.

_*Awas ada Bajaj!*_

"Lama banget lo Chi, beli gorengan aja ampe sejam lebih, jangan jangan lo pacaran dulu lagi sama si Oro" Cibir Kisame setelah melihat kedatangan sohibnya yang satu itu.

"Sialan lo!" Hardik Itachi, dirinya masih merasa kesal sekaligus tersinggung mendengar nama sang banci kembali disebut sebut oleh Kisame.

"Lo ga tau, gara gara dia gue jadi sial begini." Itachi bersungut-sungut, Kisame yang melihat hal ini hanya mampu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diem setan, kalo gak gue sumpel mulut lo pake gorengan!" Ancam Itachi

Kisame yang mendengar hal itu langsung terdiam menatap sahabatnya dengan bingung,

"Lo jadi beli gorengan?" Tanya Kisame,

"jadi lah, emang lo mao makan pake nasi doang apa?" Jawab Itachi asal,

"Tau gak? Tadi si oro kesini nyariin lo, dia bilang mau balikin duit goceng lo yang jatoh di tengah jalan, nih duit lo"

Itachi hanya bisa tergugu melihat uang 5 ribunya melambai lambai di tangan Kisame, wajahnya menyiratkan luka yang amat dalam, dengan sekali embusan napas, Itachi berteriak frustasi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK"

Fin


End file.
